


Hurt

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: When a Torchwood mission doesn't go 100 %, they have to wait and hope.





	Hurt

The Doctor paced nervously in the unusually quiet waiting room awaiting on news. 

_Was she alright? Did she make it out in time? Why wasn’t ANYONE telling him what was happening?_

The constant worry got worse as he thought of more and more scenarios, each one badder than the last.

He should’ve gone in her place. Then Rose wouldn’t have been in that factory. She wouldn’t have been caught in the blast.

But, he realised, Rose would be exactly in the predicament that he was currently in.

Still, not knowing about his beloved made his human, singular heart just break.

The Doctor was faintly aware of the soft murmurs of reassurance from nearby, where Pete and Jackie were huddled. He didn’t want to feel jealous, seeing that they were Rose’s parents, but seeing them in each others arms, made him feel empty. He needed someone to hold. To make him feel better. Someone to tell him that it would be alright.

He needed to see her right now. Stuff any form of protocol. The only piece of news that they had received that Rose had been rushed in straight away to be treated. Nothing regarding any injuries or worse.

He stopped momentarily, decision made. Glancing over to where Pete and Jackie sat, he cleared his throat.

“I’m going to ask what’s happening. It’s been close to two hours. You would think that we would be informed..” he started.

Jackie peered up at him with tear filled eyes . A look of symphony crossed her red puffy face.

“You can’t do that sweetheart. There are rules in place. I’m sure we’ll be told soon” she tried to reassure him.

Pete just sat there, looking shell shocked. Until he piped up.

“I shouldn’t have sent her on that invasion” he scolded himself. Jackie rubbed his arm comfortably.

“It’s not your fault” the Doctor declared softly.

Jackie glanced between the two men, deeply concerned for her son-in-law. Her heart had softened over the years, and she adored the Doctor. He was just one of her kids by now, and she knew how he must be feeling without Rose.

“I think we need some tea” she suggested. The Doctor gave her a sharp nod, sitting down next to Pete, as she hurried off.

Then there was silence as the waiting game continued. The Doctor became fidgety moments later, so he stood up and reassumed his pacing and fretting.

A soft hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thinking, and he realised Jackie was offering him a steaming paper cup. His tea. That’s what he needed.

But he needed Rose more.

Accepting it gratefully, he tried to give Jackie a smile, but, he assumed it was more of a grimace. He wasn’t aware he was crying, until Jackie pulled him into her arms and held him tight, as the flood broke.

* * *

“Party for Rose Tyler?”

The Doctor blinked out of his light slumber. It had now been over three hours since they had arrived. Jackie had convinced him to rest, his neck now cricked from sleeping sitting up.  

Beside him, Pete and Jackie were standing up.

“Bout time” Jackie muttered, as the Doctor followed suit.

“Yeah. That’s us” Pete stated to the young brunette doctor awaiting them. The doctor’s eyes glanced over the trio curiously.

“Which one of you is next of kin? I can only allow one person at a time to visit unfortunately” she said apologetically.

“That’ll be me” the Doctor said. With a reassurance that he’ll let Pete and Jackie know what was happening, he followed the doctor down the hallway to Rose. Questions burnt in his mind, but he bit them down. All he wanted was to check if Rose was alright first. 

The doctor pushed the door in, indicating the Doctor to enter, where he found Rose sitting up in bed, eyes closed, appearing to be asleep. Her left leg and right arm were casted, padding was on her face, and slightly bruised, but alive. SO alive.

“Here’s your husband, Rose”

Rose opened her eyes at the statement and tried to beam at the Doctor, but winced.

“Blimey, that hurts” she said, as the Doctor rushed over, immediately taking her hand, squeezing it.

“Oh, Rose. My Rose. Love, I was so worried” he declared, thankful to any deity, and so relieved that she was still here. His free hand stroked her hair tenderly.

“I just want to hug you, but I’m so scared that I’ll hurt you” he said.

Rose just rolled her eyes, when her free arm curled around his back, encouraging him to hold her securely. He felt her lips on his shoulder, then heard a soft whisper.

“You’ll never hurt me Doctor. Because I trust you, and love you”

 

 


End file.
